<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13月27日 by CyanHibiscus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454154">13月27日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus'>CyanHibiscus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>凯错过了元旦/生日，但有人为他改变了时间。<br/>or<br/>一次晚归的流水账。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13月27日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>少年篇后，疾风传前<br/>三班七班重组家庭（？）<br/>全忍界都知道我cp是真的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">天气不太好，白天时天空像是要压到脑袋上，晚上更是不见星月，街上的路灯都有气无力。凌晨的木叶主干道空得有点恐怖，路太宽阔，灯光照不到中央，凯小心避开那条没有尽头的、黑漆漆的阴影，尽可能不离开路灯投下的昏黄圆圈。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">小巷子里更黑，他宁愿像返程路上那样被人追杀一个月，也不想接近那些深沉的黑洞，因为从小就觉得那里面会有什么不好的东西窜出来，飘忽的、白色的、狞笑的那种。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯目不斜视地走着，累到有些放空，可旧习难改。耳朵追逐着暗处偶尔传来的奇怪风声，是暗部穿梭在冻结的空气里，还有一闪而过的兵刃反光，很微弱，但他只用余光就能捕捉到。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">可能是因为黑暗，从大门口到任务交接处的路长得陌生，不断折磨着因为长期任务而失准的时间感。直到夜班忍者在“返回日期”那一栏写下“1月28日03：37”，凯才觉得自己真正回到了木叶。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“需要叫医忍过来吗？”这位有点上了年纪的女忍指指他身上的血污。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯揪起身上深一块浅一块的布料给她看，又笑着用力挥舞两下胳膊：“不用啦，这些不是我的。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“这样啊，没事就好，”女忍呼出一口气，向后椅在靠背上，“一去两个月真是够呛呢，辛苦了，迈特上忍，不过不要忘记交报告书哦！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“啊……”他垮下脸，疲惫感顿时更强了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯也没想到这次任务一再延期，就这么在赶路中跨了年。以前新年前后几天他和卡卡西会住到一起，权当庆祝。后来第三班成立，新年活动又多了一项师生聚餐，卡卡西家户型比较大，又没有修行器材占地方，一年一度的聚会就定在了他家。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">卡卡西开玩笑地对他说生日和元旦同一天真好，可以收双倍的祝福。<span class="ql-author-16261186">今年错过了，有些可惜却也不是什么大事，他们往年也因为任务之类的原因错过很多生日或者节日。现在他只想赶紧洗个澡，一头倒在床上。如果运气好</span>，<span class="ql-author-16261186">掀开被窝还会发现早有人鸠占鹊巢</span>，<span class="ql-author-16261186">睡眼惺忪地抱怨他放跑了暖气儿</span>。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">这个想法让凯有了些精神，回到家时，还说了一句“我回来了”<span class="ql-author-16261186">，可这次</span>屋里没有某个不请自来的人回应<span class="ql-author-16261186">。</span>他在黑灯瞎火中呆立了一会儿，才“啪”地按亮顶灯。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">黑夜到白天只需要这样轻轻一按。凯被白色的灯光晃了一下，立刻眯起眼睛等待灯泡几秒滋啦啦的闪烁。但预想中的明暗交替并没有出现，他疑惑地挠挠头，明明记得走之前它是一副要坏不坏的样子，还专门写了便条提醒自己回来后换掉呢，就贴在玄关的柜子上——</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">没有。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">抬起手，指尖连点灰尘都没留下，仔细一看，放在盒子里的备用钥匙也没了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">卡卡西把钥匙弄丢了吗？不过这个家伙就算有钥匙也不太会从门进来。为恋人的恼人行为摇头的同时，凯也因想到这个名字笑了一下。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">他蹬掉鞋子、扔下背包进屋，地板很干净，一点也不像主人离开<span class="ql-author-16261186">过</span>两个月，曾溢过鞋子的血黏在他脚底，在光洁的地板上留下斑驳足迹<span class="ql-author-16261186">。</span>路过日历的时候顺手想取下来，边<span class="ql-author-16261186">提醒自己</span>，明天可要记得去买新一年的……不过触到那个日期的目光顿住了，于是触到薄薄纸页的手指也疑惑地停下来。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">日历已经换上了新的，目前这页赫然写着13月27日。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">有那么一会儿，他没觉得任何不对。12月过后当然是13月，刚才在任务交接处填写的日期是28日，但是凌晨没来得及翻过27日的<span class="ql-author-16261186">那页</span>也完全合理。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">想着“看来还能赶上<span class="ql-author-16261186">新年</span>”的时候，终于恍然12月过后，应该是1月，元旦已经到了……已经过去了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">疲惫不堪的大脑开始运转，凯模模糊糊意识到什么，没等完全想出来，嘴巴、眉眼就笑开了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">是谁啊？</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">数字“1”的后面是仔仔细细描画的“3”，几乎是完美的印刷体，如果不是为了不遮掩旁边的印花而被写得有些瘦长，绝对能够以假乱真。日期下面写着“我们明天在卡卡西老师家等您”。没有称呼也没有署名，因为留言的人知道他能认出来。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">比往常潦草一点的宁次的笔迹，似乎在赶时间。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯想了想，没再往后翻，而是把目光投向桌边的废纸篓，里面果然堆着皱巴巴的纸团。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">随手捡起最上面的一团，还是宁次，字迹工整很多，13月14日的日历上写着“您终于回来了，按照惯例，明天中午请到卡卡西老师家”。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">离开前纸篓是空的，这会儿里面唯一的内容物就是这些松软的小纸球，凯干脆全倒出来，盘腿坐下，感觉像在抽奖，而且是必中。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">再展开一张，这次是天天，“13”就没宁次那样标准。在“3”下面的半圆，她画了一张愤怒的小脸，女孩子拧眉的样子立刻浮现在凯脑海，一点弧度也浮现在他嘴角。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“李：赶紧来训练场，别去骚扰宁次和雏田了！！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">这条气呼呼的留言下，才是给老师的信息。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“凯老师：我们明天中午在卡卡西老师家等您！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯看着“宁次和雏田”的字样，回想起离开前宁次确实问过自己晨练可不可以请假陪堂妹修行，还保证自己的训练会另外找时间补上。那时他搂着（一脸不情愿的）宁次为两个日向逐渐修复的亲情感动了挺久，不过那保证实在是没必要，宁次平时已经足够努力了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">李……大概是兴冲冲地跑去要求加入他们了吧。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">正想着，13月9日就出现了李充满活力的字迹，“3”用记号笔涂得比“1”还粗，起笔和收笔处参差不齐，因为过度描画留下了浸透纸背的深深墨点。“今天也好好做完了修行，凯老师回来请务必检验我们的成果！”看来是写完这句话他才发现空间不够了，这张纸上还贴着一张便条，约定明天中午在卡卡西家聚餐。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">心爱弟子总能让凯胸中充满骄傲，展开下一张日历时，他已经把李说的“检验成果”模拟了两三遍。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“明天中午，我家。”随意一笔加上的“3”，力气倒是很大，丝毫不客气的语气，右下角一只狗爪印，他又笑了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">是不是清晨写下的？那个人大概把晨起的脾气发在了这无辜纸片上，笔画下拉处都经受不住地起了毛刺。指甲刮擦两下翘起的地方，脑海里的卡卡西就打着呵欠靠过来，下巴重重搁在他肩上，眼睛缓缓开合，一副不知道该睁开哪一只的困扰模样。凯抬手挠挠脸颊，那里好像真的被白色的发梢搔过，有些痒，不过指尖触到的是更硬的刺挠感——他该刮胡子了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">甩甩头暂时赶走在意识中作怪的某人，凯耐心拆完所有的纸团，发现这样不客气的短语只出现了两次。按日期把纸张排列好，果然少了好几张，从1月……13月19日到25日的几页不见踪影。视线越过一张张纸片，瞥到过分洁净的地板和上面的红色足迹，凯盯了那些突兀的血痕一会儿，心中就有了猜测。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">思念、喜悦、期待、细微的担忧，种种心情混合在一起，将疲惫与睡意冲淡了些。凯把皱巴巴的日历纸摞好放在桌上，有些不舍地迅速翻了翻，弟子们与恋人不一的笔迹<span class="ql-author-16261186">掠过视野</span>，他眼前好像真的出现了四个身影，轮流站在这里，撕下前一天的日历，又在新的一天留下新的笔迹。幻术似的回闪，让他眼中也闪起了什么暖烘烘、亮晶晶的东西。</p>
<hr/><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">清洁自己和地板花了一些时间，凯睡下时已经接近平日起床的点。他仍然很困很累，但无论是闹钟还是生物钟，都忠实地将他唤醒。挣开眼睛时，他有些困惑为什么今天的睡袋这样柔软温暖，缓缓呼吸几次才反应过来自己已经回家了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">因为开过景门而酸痛的肌肉拖延了他的速度，找那条被某只白毛大狗塞到不知何处的围巾又花了挺多功夫，出门时天已经大亮，对深冬和他来说，这时间简直迟得罪恶。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">还是往常的晨跑路线，眼中景色却截然不同。明亮的日光让凯产生了身处夏日的错觉，往常他出来的时候，街边的店铺都还没开门呢。和凯打招呼的摊贩与路人也换了一批，最早那一拨估计已经回家了吧，他边想着，边一一向他们回以点头、挥手或是笑容。路灯早已熄灭，口中呼出的白气在日光下不再那样分明，颈间汗水出现得比往常要快，凯松了松围巾，感觉不太够，干脆把它解下来一圈圈绕在腰上。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“……你这是什么打扮。”大门口，阿斯玛忍着笑打量他，第十班的小猪鹿蝶倒是很有礼貌地打了招呼。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“你们也早啊！”凯完全不觉得自己腰间鼓鼓囊囊有什么奇怪，开心地和他们问好。长期任务后，见到熟面孔的感觉真不错。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">当然，“熟面孔”只是一种说法，实际上凯仍认不太清阿斯玛三个学生的脸，不过亥一先生家是个女孩子，这点他还是记得的。少女脑后有一颗短短的金色小揪揪，随着她的脚步一跳一跳，凯记得她在中忍考试第二场和卡卡西班的女孩对峙时割断了长发。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">交换了几句“你今天起晚了”、“红还好吗”、“调查进展如何”、“记得按时交报告”（这一句凯并不想听到）之类的对话后，阿斯玛就说要带学生出任务，摆摆手和他告别，临走前突然想起什么似的，回头对他喊了声“生日快乐”。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯愣了一下，回复“谢谢”的时候，十班已经走远了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“咦，凯老师的生日是今天吗？”他遥遥听到小姑娘追问。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“呃，那家伙和三班的小鬼们非要说是，那就算是吧……”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">他们又干了什么啊……他想要为男友和学生不知所谓的行为感到苦恼，心中涌现的却只有温暖。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">不管今天是不是元旦，但一定是个很幸运的日子。经过某个训练场时恰巧遇到了天天和李，似乎刚结束晨练不久。天天拽着李的手臂，看样子是强行把人拉回来的，手上力道不小，拉扯的动作倒是小心翼翼，碎碎念的内容连他都觉得熟悉：“樱不是说了不要过度修行吗，不要无视医嘱啊！明明说好了只做上肢训练，你再瞎搞什么加强版木叶旋风我就……啊，凯老师——李！不许乱跑！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯没给弟子乱跑的机会，箭步上前把两人搂进怀里，大声道见到你们真开心。李边叫着“凯老师”边埋头痛哭，天天只在他肩上靠了一会儿，就轻轻推开他重新站好，还顺手揪起了李。她自以为隐藏得很好，但那探查的意味实在太明显，凯觉得就算以自己的标准来说，也算不上“偷看”了。知道她在担心，凯跳了两下，表示任务中没受什么伤，恨不能把他全身扫描一遍的目光才收回去。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">李顺着天天的力道乖乖站好，脸上泪水消失的速度和出现一样快，先问过凯是不是半夜回来的，又说今天宁次没一起晨练真可惜。不过他看着没什么可惜的样子，倒是有点自得，果然没一秒钟就扬起头说“和凯老师见面的次数，是我赢了”。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">天天受不了地咕哝“这有什么好比的”，随后解释道宁次没来是因为最近经常和雏田一起修行，不过修行日他仍然不缺席。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">果然在努力修复和妹妹的关系啊，凯欣慰地想。宁次是他呵护已久的“玉”，弟子被偏激的执念折磨，也让他刻骨地心痛。中忍考试时的两个日向，黑发、白衣、苍白的皮肤和双瞳，眼中燃着不同的火焰，却是同样明亮。这对兄妹对掌时，看起来就像揽镜自顾。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">幸好破镜难圆这种事没发生在他们身上。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">笼中鸟仍刻在宁次额前，但他看起来比从前快乐了很多，凯坚信他将来会找到真正属于自己的自由。卡卡西之前说这孩子是缺爱缺到钻牛角尖，凯白他一眼，替学生回嘴道你以前比宁次恶劣多了。随后他恶劣的恋人歪歪脑袋，噗地一声从沙发另一侧倒在他腿上，双臂一用力就把他扯弯了腰，两个人嘴唇贴在一起，他听到这人赖皮地嘟囔，“现在不是不缺了嘛”。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯走神的时候，天天和李貌似完成了好几轮关于修行强度的讨价还价，最后是天天不放心的嘱咐惊醒了他：“今天中午，卡卡西老师家，不要忘了啊！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">学生们没提日历的事，也没表现得多么激动，他不知道是因为是他们计划好的，还是这件事已经成为生命中无比熟悉的一部分。像是他们一起庆祝了几十个新年，或者每次因为任务错过什么重大日子时，都会有人为缺席者改变时间。可实际上今年只是第三次而已，真神奇。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">他<span class="ql-author-16261186">笑着</span>挥挥手目送两人走远，那方向好像是菜市场。</p>
<hr/><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">每年一起在厨房忙忙碌碌也是相聚的乐趣，凯不想错过，于是晨练很少见地没做够数量。剩下的搏击项目下午找卡卡西补全好了，那家伙还欠着好几次对决呢。这么想着，他急急忙忙回家整理过自己，总算在一个不早不晚的时间出门。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">上忍公寓一共就几栋，很多忍者串门时懒得爬楼梯，直接从门廊末端一路跳过去，卡卡西就住隔壁楼，他早跳得熟门熟路。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“樱？”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“哇！凯……凯老师！您好，那个、我——”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">女孩子本来站在门前，抬起手要敲门又放下，重复了好几次。凯站在她身后有一会儿了，看样子她有些紧张，愣是没有察觉。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">去年站在这门口的是鸣人，同样拘谨地敲门，实在不像平时大大咧咧的惹事精。其实卡卡西也很不安，鸣人有些特殊，他看着这个生命孕育、诞生、成长，在他眼中比起学生更像家人。鸣人却毫不知情，所以他一直有点不知道用什么态度对待那孩子。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">突然被邀请到老师家里过新年是不是很奇怪啊。那时第七班才成立几个月，卡卡西反反复复问了凯好几次，凯觉得他想多了，反问你当年被四代目邀请的时候也觉得很怪吗。他点点头又摇摇头，叹道奇怪的是我不是水门老师。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">后来事实证明鸣人是挺开心的。七班的两个队友都有事没来，不过宁次和李进行第不知多少次“天赋or努力”的拌嘴时，他已经把失落抛到脑后，兴冲冲地和李统一战线，俩人一起把日向家的小天才气得够呛，最后三个男孩子一人挨了天天一拳才悻悻停战。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">樱也在担心自己无法融入吗？</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“——我听到樱小姐的声音了！你好，樱——啊，凯老师！<span class="ql-author-16261186">！</span>”李大概是冲过来开门的，差点和门口的樱撞上，保持着一个危险的姿势刹住车，又忙不迭地和他打招呼。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">天天循着动静冒出来，先将呆住的樱拉进屋里，又把李往走廊旁边一推，示意他进门。凯走到客厅时，宁次正在礼貌地请她尝尝自己带的羊羹<span class="ql-author-16261186">。</span>见他走近，宁次淡笑着问了好，樱还在嚼着嘴里甜软的点心，没来得及做什么反应，天天又端着自家做的鱼糕过来，李也拎了一袋橘子，大声道请樱小姐品尝。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">看来不用<span class="ql-author-16261186">操</span>心了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">卡卡西在厨房探了个头，看看孩子们一切正常，就不去管他们，只是笑眯眯地招手要凯进去。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“受伤了？”一得到二人空间，凯就问出了第一个疑惑，见卡卡西一脸迷茫，又无奈地提醒，“地板擦得也太干净了，而且日历少了好几页。”是弄上血了吧。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">那人一副被冒犯了的样子，皱眉道：“我哪次擦地板擦得不干净？”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">转移话题是没有用的，凯坚持地盯着他，直到他妥协：“……小伤，你看。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">右手向他伸过来，一道疤痕从中指指根延伸进袖口，已经淡得难以分辨。他迅速评估过伤势，脸色就更不怎么好看：伤了手，不及时去医院反倒跑去写什么日历，治疗不及时以后影响结印速度怎么办。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“皮外伤，我拿笔的时候不小心崩开了而已，真的没事。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">整个客厅的地板都擦得那么光亮，<span class="ql-author-16261186">血迹渗透了几页纸，</span>估计他的“皮外伤”不止这一处<span class="ql-author-16261186">，也不是这样轻描淡写</span>。如今人完整地站在面前，再气也没劲，反正……他身上哪里还有伤，晚上仔细<span class="ql-author-16261186">检查</span>就是了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">也许是从他脸上看出了松动的神情，卡卡西眨眨眼，一张嘴<span class="ql-author-16261186">就</span>和他串到了同一个台：“不会影响灵活性的，可以证明给你看。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">两个月没见，脑海中关于“灵活”的画面就过于有冲击力，凯默念几遍“孩子们都在”，从面前一堆食材中拿过<span class="ql-author-16261186">一颗白菜</span>，咬牙切齿地<span class="ql-author-16261186">撕下一片片叶子</span>。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">客厅里，樱不再像刚才那样束手束脚，主动走过去帮宁次搬起沙发，好腾出空间让他把餐桌推到客厅，顺口还嘱咐“伤刚好不要急着剧烈修行”。这话宁次早从天天那听烦了，但碍于那张沙发可能砸到自己头上，还是叹着气应下来。李对举着重物的女孩子一脸崇拜，边挥舞抹布边说不愧是樱小姐，能让宁次都这么听话。天天端着果盘路过时嫌弃地喝止他，威胁道如果抹布上的水甩到哪里，明天的晨练就取消对战模拟。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“她在振作了。”卡卡西冷不丁地说<span class="ql-author-16261186">。</span>凯知道是在说樱，猜测这也是邀请她过来的一个原因。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“周围都是一队一队的同期，她……”卡卡西摇摇头，“她问我，只有一个人的话，还能不能参加中忍考试。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">他在自责。新火影上任后的改变、晓的情报、与砂隐的谈判、弟子叛逃引发的一系列问题，卡卡西最近确实太忙了，对仅剩的这个学生疏于指导。<span class="ql-author-16261186">凯</span>想说这不是你的错，话在嘴边转了一圈，回忆起中忍考试时樱挣脱心转身之术的模样，露出一个微笑：“她<span class="ql-author-16261186">很坚强</span>。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“是啊……跑去拜纲手大人为师，把自己弄得比我还忙，真是厉害。前段时间鸣人来信，<span class="ql-author-16261186">说了不少修行的事，</span>她大概受到了鼓励吧，下定决心修习百豪之术——”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯的笑容变成一个震惊的表情——卡卡西的三个学生，每个都非得学点什么禁术吗，难以置信——没有显赫的姓氏和优秀的血统，想要和纲手大人一样掌握这项秘术，该是有多高的天资，又该付出多少努力。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“对吧，我也这么想的，”卡卡西叹气，随后语气中又带上了淡淡地骄傲，“不过她能做到。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">好像自己传授李八门遁甲的时候，也是差不多的心情。</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">凯抛开了担心，专心将切好的白菜和萝卜码进锅里，又伸手拿过洗过的香菇，一枚一枚划上规整的十字。身旁，卡卡西把锅拉过去，将煎好的豆腐也一片片摆好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">他们没工夫照看学生，不过两个女孩子很能镇得住场，井井有条地安排了工作。樱和天天将茶几挪走，又将宁次搬来的餐桌整理好。两人讨论起体术来的时候，李兴致勃勃地摆着椅子加入话题。宁次本就褪去了些傲气，此时也对查克拉在体术中的运用提出自己的看法，边心平气和地对李“来实践一下”的提议说“下午吧”，边将鸡蛋一颗一颗破开，稳稳落到六个碟子里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“家里有<span class="ql-author-16261186">这</span>两个小姑娘真的省心很多。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“家里？”卡卡西顿了几秒才出声。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">凯也愣了愣，家是个遥远的词，怎么就这么自然地说出来了呢。可仔细想想，自己也没有说错。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">卡卡西大概也得出了同样的结论，眼睛拱起好看的弧度，整个人往他身边一凑，埋首在他颈间笑起来，弄得他都有点不好意思了。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">从喉间涌出的震颤笑意减缓，那颗白色的脑袋又不安分地蹭他肩膀，凯瞥了他一眼，无奈道：“腾出一只手摘面罩没有那么麻烦吧。”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“麻烦。”终于把脸上的<span class="ql-author-16261186">遮挡</span>蹭到下巴，露出一双弯弯的薄唇，两片软肉撅起一点，向他索要一个亲吻。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“你真是……”凯只好侧过脸满足他的请求。<span class="ql-author-16261186">清洗刀具</span>的活计在舌头交缠的时候停了下来，冲击着双手的水很温暖，但那温度此时已显得有些冷，仿佛世界上只剩下身边、口中这唯一的热源。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">只不过他们没腻歪多久，就被异口同声的尖叫打断了：“老师！不要当我们不存在啊！！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">“唔……！”</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1"><span class="ql-author-16261186">两人</span>吓了一跳，<span class="ql-author-16261186">卡卡西</span>锋利的犬齿磕在他下唇，立刻见了血，饶是这些年被咬习惯了，这<span class="ql-author-16261186">突如其来的刺痛也让他微微皱眉</span>。</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">分开的时候卡卡西瞬间面罩归位，好整以暇地回头对几个小鬼说“非礼勿视”<span class="ql-author-16261186">。</span>凯看到深色布料上缓缓晕开的湿痕，头痛地想自己是不是满嘴鲜红。</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">天天和樱跑过来挤进他俩中间，<span class="ql-author-16261186">看也不看他们一眼，</span>一个抢过凯手中的<span class="ql-author-16261186">菜刀放到一边，又在一旁的袋子里抱走一大瓶果汁；另一个从卡卡西面前端起万事俱备的锅，回去的时候招呼男孩子们过来拿小煤气炉和餐具</span>。</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">发愣的功夫，四个小的已经在桌边坐好，期待地看着锅里逐渐冒起的泡泡，丝毫没有等他们的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">卡卡西先回过神来，无所谓地耸耸肩，手臂伸展勾住凯的脖子，再次拉近了两人的距离，压低声音凑到他耳边道：“今晚没有新年烟花，不过我为你准备了其他有意思的事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">凯看到他眼中意味不明的光，不自觉地舔舔唇上的血迹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">“嗯……总之，吃完饭你先去补个觉，恢复一下体力，”他走到厨房门口，忍不住笑意似的回头，“晚上我可以监督你把任务报告写掉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">“……卡卡西！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-16261186">说归说，为了紧急验证某人的“灵活性”，任务报告还是让凯拖到了第二天。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>凯老师生日快乐！大家新年快乐！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>